Ignore My Obsession
by Jotunheim Storm
Summary: There was a fine line between a major crush and a major obsession. Ed Nygma, being Ed crosses that line several, several times. He never thought people would return his feelings though. Ed/Jim SLASH


**A/N: I wrote this story for three reasons, number one to celebrate that gay marriage is now legal in all fifty states. Two because this idea has been driving me crazy, Three for Rachael torie b who loves this pairing as much as I do!**

 **Now I will warn you this contains some mild sexy times and is very slashy! There is no straight couples to be seen in the story whatsoever. If you hates gays you better stop reading now. If you are reading this you should listen to Obsessed With You by The Orion Experience**

 **Please leave a review, follow or favourite. I have another Gotham fic do you think I should post it? If you want me to I can write more Ed/Jim! Please write me a review if you want me to.**

 **~I've been Jotunheim Storm~**

 **Thanks xoxo**

* * *

It was a normal day for the young medical examiner Ed Nygma. Nothing much had happened today, apart from the usual like a couple of muggings and the odd murder. In any other town a murder would be and uproar and the highlight of any medical examiner's career, in Gotham it was pretty average actually. The first murder victim of the day had been hacked to death with a large butchers knife and been covered in gravy. Ed had seen some things in his time but a corpse covered in gravy was not one of them. Stupidly the murderer had left the blade in the corpse of the young women who he traced to be Giselle Walke, a local teacher at the secondary school. The knife was a specially designed one from one of the upstate shops were you could have cutlery made for any occasion. It was called Occasion Cutlery, a genius name don't you agree? Jim and Harvey were up there now, investigating their buyers. It would go the same way it always went, they would demand to know their buyers, and the shop assistant would say they couldn't betray confidentiality and then Harvey would punch him a few times. Everything became clear when Harvey punched you.

* * *

Ed sat in the medical examination room, flicking through one of those glossy magazines _normal_ people read. He didn't see what was so great about this magazine, it held no factual truth and was mostly full of gossip or glossy pictures of attractive men and women. Why red this when you could read Actual Monthly or riddles online? People were something Ed could never bring himself to understand. People were irrational and foolhardy. Ed was above that. Well that's how he was raised to be. He parents were overly strict and always worried Ed would end up mixing with the _wrong_ sort of people. They worried Ed would end up marrying a lower class girl and this would bring shame to the notable name of Nygma. They were lucky there then, Ed had no intentions of marrying a women. You could say he was batting for the other team.

For as long as he could remember his attractions would always be with males in his class not the females, however nice they smelt. His preferences would always be with a manly musk over a perfumed princess. Ed was brought up in an overly Christian household so his sexuality would offend his parents thoroughly. They would be genuinely shocked and probably disown him. Luckily they were both dead then.

Ed's new obsession lied with the hottest man, well in his opinion, in the whole of Gotham City. James Gordon. Or Jim if you prefer. He couldn't keep his eyes off the older detective. He was so suave, so sophisticated it was hard for the younger man to control himself around him. Jim set Ed's heart afire.

Jim was beautiful. He had large baby blue eyes shielded by his long blonde lashes. He was muscular, toned and a great athlete. He always wore the most dapper suits making him look even more attractive to Ed. His sandy blonde hair was styled so nicely it sent Ed into a wild frenzy, the short cropped look really did if for Ed. He was so manly and so perfect it made Ed forget his own name sometimes. He couldn't count the amount of times he had erotic dreams about this detective. These dreams always left him flustered, hot and sticky in the morning. It was rather unpleasant having to wash the bed sheets so often. He always seemed to creep into the back of his mind at the most awkward of moments, sometimes even in polite company.

Now there was one fatal flaw in Ed's plans, Jim was straight. Complete and utterly straight, Ed had never been in love with a straight guy before and he was starting to see why. This is how it always ended, gay guy falls for straight guy. Straight guy stays straight and goes on to get married and have kids. Gay guy stays alone forever. Why Ed of couldn't just fell for one of those gay guys at the bar, that would be a hell of a lot easier.

The only good factor in all of this was the moving of Doctor Leslie Tompkins. Jim's girlfriend. She could no longer take the daily threats from Barbra and the fact she always had to check were she stepped. She moved away to a town called Metropolis. It was a hell of a lot safer over there but still had work for a young women like Lee. This meant Jim was sad and lonely without his girlfriend. This meant he was vulnerable and in need of love. Ed had done something like this before and it worked perfectly every single time.

Ed had a crush on a young boy named Felix, you see Felix had just broken up with a boy named Jonty. Jonty had moved on and found out he was straight not gay. Ed just called this bisexuality. Felix was weak and this was when Ed struck. He wanted love and Ed was there to provide it. Ed and Felix committed many acts of torrid passion pretty much wherever they went. If his mother ever knew of what he and Felix did she might just have a heart attack even in her grave. Felix soon moved on though to a man named Greg, Greg and Felix then went on to get married and adopt a baby girl named Flora.

Maybe if Ed was lucky he would be able to tempt Jim into some sort of a physical relationship even just for a night. The kids would call this a "one night stand."

* * *

Jim and Harvey walked back into the room, Harvey dragging a young boy by the scruff of his neck. This boy had scruffy black hair and deep set blue eyes. He wore a black polo shirt and ripped demin jeans. Ed walked out of the office to meet the detectives and the strange boy.

"This young boy is Harry Nickels. He murdered Giselle Walke. She was is French teacher. She gave him a D so he decided to kill her," Harvey told him.

He looked at the young boy, Harry, his expression puzzled. Killing your teacher was not going to make you any better and French.

"Why the gravy?" He asked confused.

"To cover his tracks," Jim said.

How on earth did Jim do it, be so angelically beautiful and intelligent, did this man have any flaws what so ever? From what Ed could see he did not.

"He was done before for petty theft and his father was a change mobster. We'll lock the kid up for a while until the magistrate decides what to do with him," Jim decided.

Harvey dragged the boy away screaming and kicking, opening the cell door and throwing the young boy inside before locking the door behind him.

"You'll be hearing from my lawyer," Harry yelled out.

Harvey let out a low gruff chuckle. He didn't expect as much. He was guilty as plain as day no lawyer could defend him.

"Unless your lawyer is Harvey bleeding Dent there is no way you are getting out of there," Harvey chimed.

It was true only the greatest lawyer could get you out of this predicament. Harvey Dent was the best if not the most annoying lawyer in the whole of Gotham. He knew it, not the annoying bit but the talented half. Ed's father had always wanted him to be a barrister but Ed was far too socially awkward to even attempt law. He was not charismatic, he was shy and intelligent not out going and brave.

Jim rolled his eyes and ignored the screams of anguish coming from the young boy. If you don't wanna be in a prison cell, don't kill your teacher, that's a good policy.

* * *

"Hey Ed you busy tonight?" Jim asked him.

Ed's heart skipped a beat and his heart was set aflutter. He lost the will to speak and the ability to nod. He just smiled excitedly at him. He couldn't believe this was actually happening. If this was one of those erotic Jim Gordon dreams he never wanted to wake from it.

"I was gonna go for a drink with Harvey but he's got a family do. I just need to spill my old man sorrows to someone," he chuckled.

Ed beamed delightedly at him, even if this was just a chance for Jim to vent Ed would be there. He would be there as long as he needed to vent. Ed hoped he would need to vent forever.

"You aren't that old, if you don't mind me asking how old are you?" Ed asked politely.

"Thirty seven, if I'm not old I bloody feel like it. How about you Nygma?" he smirked.

If the Lord had just blessed him he would thank him later this evening. If felt like a heavenly calling or an enticing song from the devil, he knew he was a sinner but right now he could care less. He could repent in the next life.

"Twenty nine," he replied.

"Huh, thought you were younger, you must use some good moisturiser," he laughed.

His whole hearted laugh was as infectious as his smile. Ed couldn't help but chuckle in response. He couldn't deny how much he was in love with the man that he was presented with.

"I could lend you some," Ed suggested.

"No way, I way past looking youthful now," he smirked again.

 _Oh Jim how can his be so wrong? How can my love be a sin? Why must I be banished to the furthest parts of hell for loving so innocently? When thieves, con artists and murderers make it through the gates to heaven why must I be damned for loving you?!_

"See you at the bar at eight then?" Jim suggested.

"Yeah," Ed said breathlessly.

Jim gave him a little wave before going back to work. It was twelve now, only eight more painful hours to go.

* * *

Ed stood nervously by the mirror, choosing what colour shirt to wear. He was unsure which Jim would like more, the powder blue or the mint green. In the end Ed chose the green over the blue. Ed pulled the soft cotton over his head and buttoned up the pearly white circles individually. He smiled nervously at his appearance. He wore skinny dark blue jeans and a pair of black Chelsea boots. Ed had decided to wear contact lenses tonight and not to gel his hair, he wanted to look rugged. He pulled his favourite military jacket over his shoulders, buttoning up the gold buttons and doing the zip also. It was a cold night and Ed did not want to spend the whole night sneezing.

He hailed a cab, taking a ride to the classiest bar in town, he hadn't been often. Not since the death of his parents that is. It held to many memories but maybe Jim would be the man to help him escape the terrible nightmares that haunted his very being. He saw Jim standing outside, in a light pair of jeans, boot shoes in orange and a light blue shirt, the sleeve rolled up. He wore no coat. Ed fumbled with the door of the cab, getting out, nearly tripping over his own feet because he was so excited.

* * *

"Hey Ed, where are the glasses," Jim asked.

"Contact lenses," he replied.

Jim searched his face looking over him critically. He smiled at him.

"It's a good look," he decided.

Verbally Ed thanked him, mentally Ed decided to wear contact lenses every single day. Ed followed Jim through the door and into the brightly lit bar. Well-dressed men and women sauntered through the bar like they owned it. Jim and Ed went and took seats right at the bar. Jim ordered them both a lager. It's like he read his mind, lager was Ed's absolute favourite. His mother was disgusted he liked a common drink like lager. He gently sipped the liquid enjoying the warm taste it filled him with and the way the froth clung to his thin lips. Jim laughed at his beer moustache.

"You play with me when you are single and bored and are stuck with me once married. What am I?" I riddled Jim.

"Your ring," he answered.

"Correct," I beamed.

He tried not to but all he could think of while in this bar was his parents. He was sure he could even smell his mother's perfume. He still remembered every feature of the killers who stood in front of his parents that fateful evening. Ed had never forgiven himself, he had reached a point in his life when he found that harming himself was the only way to be rid of the pain. When he got his job at the GCPD he began to heal he became a man again. This room just made him feel like a boy again. Hopeless, worthless and lost. Unintentionally a tear graced the ebony counter of the bar. He felt Jim's strong arm around his shoulders.

"What's wrong?" he asked concerned.

"Well last time I was here my parents died, they were shot by a man wearing a mask and they lied dead right in the centre of the bar. The worst thing of all no one even raised an eyebrow, they just thanked God they hadn't died. I lost them so many years ago and I can't help thinking like I could have done something. Like I should have done something," he sniffed.

Jim gently wiped the tears streaming down Ed's porcelain coloured skin.

"How old were you?" Jim asked.

"Twelve," he replied.

Jim smiled sadly at the young man in front of him. Ed could help but return the sweet and meaningful smile. He just wanted to cry but Jim made things better. Jim always made things better. He was a healer and Ed was a breaker.

"A twelve year old couldn't have fought off a murderer could he? You know I'm right," Jim said.

Ed nodded solemnly. He downed the drink in one, sighing to himself. Jim pulled away and again Ed was cold without his touch.

"Shall we get out of this place?" Jim asked.

Ed nodded happily, pulling himself from the plump stool and followed Jim out of the bar. Jim hailed a cab and they sat in the back together. Jim requested were Ed lived and Ed replied with his address. The taxi driver drove all the way back to Ed's expensive penthouse that he was left in his father's will. Ed patted down his pockets and realised he had left his key in his house.

"Damn it, my key is locked in my house," he moaned.

* * *

Jim grinned at him, and told the taxi driver his address. He told Ed he could stay the night at his house. Ed made the deliberate _mistake_ not to mention the spare key under the rug. He really wanted to go back to Jim's home. They came to Jim's crummy old apartment block in the dodgy part of town. Ed followed Ed into the elevator and through the various corridors until they came to his house. Jim pushed open the door to reveal a lovely and quaint apartment the walls painted a nice baby blue, that matched the colour of his eyes. He took his coat off hanging if on the coat peg and placing his shoes on the rack. Jim poured both him and Ed a glass of wine. They sat on Jim's old sofa and laughed until late into the night. Three bottles of wine and ten shots later they were snickering over Harvey's lack of hygiene. Before Ed knew what he was doing his lips latched onto Jim's. Instead of Jim pushing him away liked he expected he kissed him back passionately.

Ed put his arms around his waist. Pulling Jim slowly towards Ed. The kiss was hard yet soft. It was fiery yet passionate. It was filled with their hunger for each other but it was also filled with love. Even though they have never kissed before it seemed like this wasn't the first. It felt as if the whole world cheered for them. As if fireworks and explosions went off behind them. As if all eyes were on them. Even if they felt all these emotions they didn't care.

* * *

Jim pulled Ed by the collar of his shirt, leading him while still kissing him passionately all the way to Jim's bedroom. Jim's room was small and warm with a large king size double bed. Ed pushed Jim back on the bed, kissing him deeply with no intention of stopping. Jim let out a small moan from deep in his throat. Jim's hands were on Ed's waist pulling him closer to him. Ed arms were around Jim's neck pulling him closer as well. Jim's hands found Ed's firm bum and he squeezed it in his hands. Ed could help by let out a little groan of pleasure. Ed then left Jim's lips and began to gently press kisses to the soft flesh of his neck. Jim kept his strong hands on Ed's butt while Ed carried on kissing Jim's neck.

Jim let go of Ed's arse and pulled Ed away from him. He began unbuttoning Ed's shirt quickly, revealing the remarkably toned and chiselled abs of Edward Nygma. Jim was not expecting Ed to be so toned. He moved his hands up the younger man's torso, feeling the ripple of his muscles underneath his fingertips. Ed then went on to unbutton Jim's shirt to reveal a much more muscular chest and well flexed arms with raging biceps. Ed kissed along every inch of Jim's chest even when Jim groaned out his name. This only made him want Jim even more.

Ed pulled down Jim's trousers to reveal a pair of briefs in a red colour. The clung to him in the right way, allowing Ed to see everything he dreamed of when he slept. Jim removed Ed's trousers to reveal an even tighter pair of briefs. The clung so well to Ed Jim thought he might just have an erection right now. Neither of the men could deny how hard they both were right now. Jim got up quickly slamming the door behind them. This is when all the clothes met the floor.

No one slept that night, they were too passionate and too much blinded by their love to sleep. The neighbours didn't get much rest either. Their nights were filled with the shrill scream of "Ed" or "Jim" all through the night.

Ed awoke to see Jim with his arm around his waist. Jim's eyes flickered open and Jim pressed a soft kiss to Ed's lips.

"I love you Jim."

"I know. I love you too."


End file.
